Knew And Loved
by K.T. Tag
Summary: ONESHOT! What happens after class is dismissed and the potions and Dark Arts teacher 'come' together? Yes this is yaoi, ScorpiusXJames


Author: I had this idea right after I reread the sixth book. This is my first "non-anime" fan fiction, so don't murder me about it. I didn't like any of the other couplings in from Harry Potter, so I used their sons, their freaking adorable sons that are in love. This is indeed a one-shot, so don't expect anything more.

-

"And with that said, class dismissed," The new professor conclude his lesson about the Dark Arts, "And do not forget the homework the break."

The students groaned a bit, but they all knew it was an act. James Sirius Potter, the eldest son of the famous Harry Potter, was the new teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James was already famous for all the pranks he had pulled in his seven years as a student at Hogwarts.

The teacher waved them out and sunk into his chair, taking his glasses off. The glasses helped his reading, but other then that he had fair vision. James sighed heavily. It was only the end of second term, but this job was harder then he realized. Even though he had impressed McGonagall into letting him have the job, it was out of sheer lucky.

The Potter heard a knock and then the door swung open. He looked up and saw the blonde potions teacher enter the room. The Potions Professor walked up to James and got very close to his face.

"Hello James," The professor greeted, "You look tired."

"Shut up Scorpius," James said sourly, "I don't have the time tonight."

"Come on James," Scorpius twirled one of James' black locks, "You don't usually until a few nights before Christmas night. Come on James."

"No Scorpius," James sounded annoyed as he pushed Scorpius away and got up, "I'm going back early this year."

"James, let's celebrate the end of Second Term then," Scorpius tried as James walked up the stairs to his room, "I know that you don't leave until tomorrow morning for a fact."

James stopped right in his tracked and gave a guilty smiled, "It was that obvious?" When the Malfoy nodded, James sighed, "Fine, but I want you to lock the doors before we start."

Scorpius smiled and with a flick of his wand, the outer doors were closed and locked. Scorpius ran up the steps and dragged the raven haired professor into the bedroom. The room was one that Scorpius knew all to well. From the chest of pranks that James used on misbehaving students to the place where James hid the Marauder's Map his father gave him.

Scorpius pushed James on the bed. James looked at Scorpius with the Weasley blue eyes he inherited from his mother. Scorpius went lip to lip with the other teacher. Their tongues quickly tangled with each other. A cold hand shot up James' shirt, causing James to flinch in the very involved kiss. The cold hand touched James' nipples. James broke the kiss and moaned at the cold touch.

"Scorpius," James heavily breathed, "Stop teasing me."

"Says the lair who said he had stuff to do," Scorpius whispered into James' ear, "I know you like how it feels when I touch you."

Scorpius licked James' ear and pulled down his pants. James' member had direct contact with the Potions Professor's pale hands. The hands played with James, making James gave out a thick, white liquid. Scorpius moved down to James' entrance.

"Stop," James said sternly, looking Scorpius in the eyes, "I don't want to have sex with you tonight."

"Why not Jamie?" Scorpius asked, playfully, "The night it still young."

"Just go away," James said, "I don't want it tonight."

James turned on his side, like he was going to go to sleep. Scorpius wrapped his arms around James' body and breathed into his partner's ear, "You seem tense. Can you not bare me that much?"

"No, it's not that," James whispered back, "I just don't want to…"

"See you father?"

Scorpius had some trouble with his own dad. Draco Malfoy wasn't exactly the kindest parent a kid could have. Coming to Hogwarts was a relief for Scorpius.

"No," James said, "I don't want to explain… us."

Scorpius snickered, "That is all that you are afraid of?"

"Don't laugh!" James turned a bright red color and looked at the Malfoy, "If I'm sore tomorrow I don't want to explain to my entire family that I'm gay."

"Gay," Scorpius repeated, "That's the American term for it, right?"

"Scorpius!"

"Right, right," Scorpius smiled, "I don't do you in for tomorrow, but ten fold next time."

"Thanks," James said, "You can sleep here tonight, if you want. Just don't do anything funny, okay?"

"Cross my heart," Scorpius said.

"And if not I swear I'll use the Imperious Curse on you," James added tartly.

Scorpius laughed and kissed James on the head. Even though they had grown up, James was still the pranking kid Scorpius knew. Knew and Loved.


End file.
